


I Watch in Silence

by Charity_Angel



Category: Stingray (1964)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marina's life got very complicated when she met the crew of the Stingray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Watch in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly found myself not only watching 'Stingray', but putting myself in Marina's shoes. How hard must it be for her, trying to compete with the outrageously flirtatious Atlanta AND be Atlanta's friend?
> 
> This marked my very first foray into the world of drabbling, and I'm quite pleased with the results.

I watch in silence as he laughs with his friends, his blue eyes crinkling at the edges. I look away in silence as he flirts with my best friend and she giggles. I hold his hand in silence when he hurts at her jealous rejection, although I am secretly pleased.

I cannot tell him what I wish to, that I care for him more than he will ever know. Silence is my curse in this world and my heart will break a little more every day that I am with him, for I cannot make him understand how I feel.


End file.
